Only My Crazy Love!
by Misaitou16
Summary: Ya todos son mas grandes, Sakuno conoce a los hermanos Echizen, como reaccionaran Ryoma y Ryoga? [RyogaxSakxRyoma] Horrible summary UU


Only My Crazy Love...!

Una noche fría, en la cual se podía ver claramente la nieve caer delicadamente, caminaba solitariamente una muchacha de no más de 17 años por la calle 196. Era pálida, y no mediría más de 1,65. Tenía el cabello más corto que años atrás, lo tenía por un poco debajo de los hombros y suelto, su pelo ondulado caía sobre su espalda. Llevaba puestas unas botas chocolates, una pollera bordó un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, un tapado de color beige que le tapaba hasta un poco debajo de sus rodillas, y una bufanda que se enroscaba alrededor de su cuello, tapándole hasta la nariz. Esa bufanda era roja como la sangre, o más bien, como sus ojos (que eran mezcla de marrones con tonos rojos), los cuales desprendían un brillo lastimero, como el aire de tristeza que había a su alrededor. Ella no solía ser así. Ella casi siempre fue una chica muy torpe, dulce y honesta, nunca lastimo a nadie, le gusta en tenis, aunque, como dije antes, ella es bastante torpe, y el tenis no es la excepción. A pesar de ello, es muy buena cocinera. Claro, su abuela, la entrenadora del equipo masculino de tenis de la Escuela Seishun Gakuen, le enseñó a cocinar. Ella se sonroja muy seguido, y en especial por cierta persona, no entraremos en detalles ahora, ya que la veremos seguramente más adelante, así que sigamos con la historia. Así es la vida de Sakuno Ryuusaki. Una chica normal que cursa una secundaria normal, en una familia normal, viviendo una rutina normal amando a un chico especial, lo cual no podríamos denominarlo "normal". Creo que en la vida de cada persona hay algo "especial" que diferencia esa vida de otra, ya sea nuestra forma de ser o como nos criamos. Pero, ¿qué sucede si es el amor?

-"Mou, hoy me dieron demasiada tarea en la escuela, y mañana tengo examen. No es justo..."-la chica hizo un silencio breve y pensó para si misma-"La vida no es justa..."

Se encamino hacia unos departamentos que había a unas cuadras de ella. Ahora vivía sola, sin la compañía de su abuela. La única compañía era Diana, su gatita siamesa, o de vez en cuando su amiga Tomoka, quien ahora vive lejos porque en un momento de su infancia se mudo a otro barrio y se cambió de escuela, esto produjo una recaída emocional en ella, pero para empeorar el caso, una desilusión amorosa, y se puede decir que el chico no fue muy delicado que digamos al decirle la respuesta. En ese entonces, Sakuno no era muy fuerte moral ni físicamente, al menos, no como ahora, lo que significa que cuando el chico la rechazó, y al no tener nadie en quien poder desahogar su tristeza, cayó desmayada y no despertó hasta unos años después, cuando le explicaron que no se había desmayado, si no que cayó en coma por una crisis emocional muy fuerte.

Ya conocen el pasado, así que, ¿por qué no seguimos la historia? Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos...? ¡Ah, si! Bueno, Sakuno entró al departamento del 7mo piso, puerta "d". Lo primero en ver fue a Diana, la ya nombrada gatita siamesa. Sakuno se le acercó y la acarició desde su delicada cabeza hasta el final del lomo, produciendo un satisfactorio ronroneo. Se enderezó al mismo tiempo que recogía las bolsas de las compras nocturnas que salió de urgencia. Puso las bolsas sobre una mesa de mármol en la cocina, se quito la bufanda y el tapado, dejando ver una remera manga larga color chocolate con mostacillas doradas decorándola. Se tiró en el sillón que había en una amplia sala, intentando sacarse un poco de cansancio de encima. Diana saltó a su lado, recostándose automáticamente pegada a su dueña.

-"Creo que hoy me quedaré en vela, ¿no crees, Diana?"- decía al mismo tiempo que acicalaba a su gatita con su mano derecha. Se levantó y se puso un poco de ropa más cómoda y se internó en su cuarto a terminar su tarea y estudiar para el examen del día siguiente, siempre con la fiel compañía de Diana.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se levantó como todas las mañanas continuando con su "normal" rutina, la cual daría un giro de 180 grados horas después de su ducha matutina. Al salir de la ducha, se vistió con el uniforme y fue a desayunar. Le sirvió un poco de leche a Diana y luego, al volver, le daría más comida. Miró su reloj de pulsera, y dio un grito de terror al ver que este estaba adelantado, pero nuestra protagonista no se molestó en fijarse en otro reloj para corroborar la hora, si no que tomo su mochila y salió corriendo como diríamos literalmente, volando.

Llegó a su escuela, lo que según decía su reloj, justo. Se tranquilizó un poco más al ver que llegaba "a tiempo", pero en realidad, ni si quiera habían abierto las puertas aún. Aterrándose nuevamente, pensó que su reloj podría estar atrasado o muy adelantado. Pero eso ya no importaba, estaba en la escuela y había un examen por el cual se "rompió el alma" (NA: por no decirlo más vulgarmente xD) y ningún estúpido reloj en la faz de la tierra evitaría que rindiera el también estúpido examen.

Luego de esperar un poco, abrieron la puerta y le aclararon la hora a la pobre de Sakuno quien, cuando salga de la escuela, lo primero que haría sería comprarle unas baterías nuevas a su reloj, ya que no estaba ni adelantado ni atrasado, si no que se había quedado sin baterías el día anterior, y ella tan despistada como siempre. Bueno, ya que había llegado tan temprano, decidió ir a un lugar tranquilo a repasar sus apuntes para el examen. No es que fuera tan importante este examen, solo que ella no deja bajar sus notas por que sí. Siempre que podía se esforzaba al máximo. Vio un árbol de cerezos y decidió sentarse allí abajo. Y como decidió, cumplió. Se sentó, saco sus apuntes y comenzó a leer. Algunos pétalos de sakura caían sobre sus apuntes por el viento. Sakuno estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se percató cuando un chico de su misma edad la llamaba.

-"¿...saki? ¿Ryuusaki?"-Sakuno salió de ese "trance" y miro a su locutor. Lo conocía de algún lado, de eso no la cabía la menor duda, pero... ¿de dónde? Y aquí queridos lectores es cuando la vida de Sakuno Ryuusaki vuelve a dar ese ya nombrado, giro de 180 grados, el cual pondrá su mundo de cabeza, las _reglas_, su versión sobre las cosas en la faz de la tierra y nada en su vida volverá a ser llamada "normal"...


End file.
